CORE E: ADMINISTRATIVE SERVICES The purpose of this core is to provide oversight for all scientific activities, regulatory compliance, and budgetary management for all effort proposed in this Program Project. Additionally this core will provide administrative services to all investigators. These services include general secretarial support, word processing, meeting organization, and appropriate documentation as required by external and internal regulations.